darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1139
Barnabas believes Roxanne will rise as a vampire. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the year 1840. A time when the influence of one man's evil was felt by all who lived here. Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman are convinced that the mysterious disembodied head of the warlock Judah Zachery has been destroyed in an underground explosion. But they do not know that Gerard Stiles, haunted by a strange and disturbing dream, has returned to the underground vault, expecting to find the valuable jeweled mask he left there. Instead, he finds something that will change his entire life. Gerard finds the mask and lifts it off Judah's body. He discovers Judah is still alive. Act I Lamar continues to gloat to Barnabas and Julia of his engagement to Roxanne. He announces the wedding will happen very soon, and leaves to go tell Samantha. Barnabas is determined to stop it, but Julia persuades him to let her go instead, fearing Valerie's vengeance should Barnabas interfere. Gerard returns to his room at Rose Cottage. The jeweled mask and the Head (back in the case) are now in his possession. He gazes at the Head and tells it that soon he will know all of Judah's secrets. He places the mask on the table and falls asleep. Julia visits Roxanne and tells her that Barnabas does truly love her, but is bound to Valerie. Roxanne promises that she will think carefully before marrying Lamar. Later, Julia reports the news back to Barnabas. After Julia leaves, Roxanne shows up and throws herself in Barnabas' arms, declaring that nothing can keep them apart as long as they love each other. He tries to remain strong, but finally confesses that he does love her and kisses her, just as Valerie opens the door. Act II Roxanne proudly tells Valerie that Barnabas loves her, and that she will not give him up. Barnabas asks Roxanne to leave, and she obeys, but not before declaring that she will never change her mind. Angelique is fuming, but Barnabas does his best to calm her. He tells her that he did not send for Roxanne, but she came on her own. He promises it will not happen again. Valerie locks herself in the drawing room to contemplate her revenge. Barnabas tells Julia he isn't sure what to do about the situation anymore. Roxanne returns home and tells Lamar that she will not marry him. He is furious and demands to know what has changed her mind. She tells him that she is still in love with Barnabas. Lamar declares he will find out whatever hold Barnabas has over her. Meanwhile, Angelique sits by the fireplace in Collinwood, and casts a spell on Roxanne, causing her to collapse in pain in front of Lamar. Lamar leaves for Collinwood, convinced that Barnabas is the one to blame. Instead he finds Julia, who rushes to Roxanne's side. Act III Julia and Lamar return to the cottage, where Roxanne is on the couch with the bite marks reopened. Roxanne dies, calling Barnabas' name. An angry Lamar buries his head in Roxanne's arms, and vows vengeance against Barnabas. Julia tells Barnabas of Roxanne's death, and they both sadly conclude that they must save her from becoming a vampire. The next morning, Gerard wakes up after sleeping all night, but he still feels very tired. He looks over at the table where he left the jeweled mask and finds it missing. After looking around, he sees it on the top of his dresser next to the Head, and wonders how it could have gotten there since he locked the door to his room. Moments later, he finds Judah's journal on the table, and also wonders who put it there. He opens the journal and finds a new entry in Gerard's handwriting, which says the body has been destroyed forever. The entry then switches into Judah's handwriting, and it says he will live on through someone who craves all of his powers. Gerard looks at the Head and pleads for answers. Act IV Gerard continues to wonder what is happening to him. There is a knock on the door. Lamar enters and wonders who he was talking to, but Gerard says he was only having a nightmare. Lamar tells him that Roxanne died overnight, and believes her death was an act of sorcery. Gerard is surprised with Lamar's claims, but Lamar wants his help on investigating Barnabas. Gerard agrees to help him. Gerard rushes to Collinwood in search of Leticia, but finds Julia instead. Julia tells him she hasn't seen her and leaves because Gerard is upset about something. Valerie enters the room, and not having met her before, Gerard introduces himself. He gives her a strange look, and calls her "Miranda". Memorable quotes : Angelique: If you want Barnabas so desperately, my dear Roxanne, then you shall have him. But only on my terms. ---- : Roxanne: I don't want to marry you because I hate you! I've always hated you! : _____________________________________________________________________________ : Trask (to Roxanne): Barnabas Collins has cast some evil spell over you....It's monstrous what he's done to you....I know there are dark secrets in his life. : _____________________________________________________________________________- : Trask (after Roxanne's death): Barnabas Collins will pay for this. He's exerted an unnatural influence over her life. When I first met him, I instinctively knew there was something evil about him, something dark and sinister as the pits of hell. Someday I will know his secret. : ______________________________________________________________________________ : Barnabas (regarding Angelique): If only there was some way to destroy that woman. : ______________________________________________________________________________ : Julia: The thing to worry about is the aftermath. After Roxanne is buried, she will rise. : Barnabas: Yes, and live a life of darkness. : Julia: Unless we do something to prevent that. : Barnabas: We must put her to her final rest...and spare her the misery of the living dead. : Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * James Storm as Gerard Stiles * Jerry Lacy as Lamar Trask * Donna Wandrey as Roxanne Drew * Michael McGuire as Judah Zachery Background information and notes Production * This is the fifty-third episode and the second of two consecutive episodes with no pre-Barnabas cast members. * Closing credits scene: Cottage. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Gerard: Imagination. * TIMELINE: Day 421 begins, and will end in 1143. Almost dawn. Julia is to meet Barnabas at dusk. It's morning. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Gerard looks at the Head of Judah Zachery, a studio light can be seen. * When Roxanne goes to Barnabas, actress Donna Wandrey accidentally says "nothing on Earth can keep us together," before quickly adding "or apart." * When Barnabas tells Roxanne to leave so that he can talk with Valerie, a camera can be seen briefly. * In the scene where Angelique's hands holding the voodoo doll and pins are superimposed over the picture of Roxanne, Roxanne gasps too early, a second before Angelique actually plunges the pins into the doll's neck. * Usually when Julia rushes to a medical emergency, she takes her medical bag. However, when she leaves Collinwood with Trask on his report of Roxanne being in pain, she does not retrieve her bag before going. * Roxanne blinks after Julia declares her dead. * Trask moves his hands over Roxanne's dead eyes to close them, but they are already closed. * Gerard reads the journal aloud, but what he's reading doesn't match what we see in the journal. * James Storm flubs a line at the beginning of Act 4: "Tell me what the reading...tell me...tell me what the writing said in the journal." * Actor Jonathan Frid trips over his lines when he tries to explain to Angelique about Roxanne. * Actor Jerry Lacy has to read his lines from the teleprompter as Lamar argues with Roxanne. * There is an obvious tape edit between the end of the Gerard/Lamar scene and Gerard entering Collinwood looking for Leticia. * When Gerard comes to Collinwood looking for Leticia and is agitated that he can't find her, he sarcastically says to Julia, "Are you writing a book too, Doctor?", which doesn't make much sense. It's also not even clear why he's looking for Leticia. The tape edit mentioned above suggests that perhaps something has been cut out of the episode? External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1139 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1139 - Nothing on Earth Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes